


I'm holding all the cards

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 'He folds', F/M, Matthew and Robin married, Matthew caught out, Matthew is a right twot, Strike is wonderful - why doesn't Robin see that?, Strike pining for Robin, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: Challenge to incorporate the phrase 'He Folds' said by StrikeStrike catches Matthew 'at it' and confronts him.....Cormoran is obviously the better man #wealknowthat!





	I'm holding all the cards

**Author's Note:**

> A vague understanding of poker terminology would be helpful (but not essential.....you'll catch the drift I think!)

Strike watched as Sarah Shadlock kissed the attractive, brown haired male she was having lunch with and visited the loo. He chose this moment to make himself known.  
He'd been watching Matthew Cunliffe for a while now and had watched him make several lunch dates with the blonde cow, but this was the first time he'd seen any actual physical contact - and the kiss had left little to the imagination.  
Matthew sharply inhaled and exhaled slowly as Strike slid into the seat Sarah had vacated;  
"Alright Matthew?" Strike glared across the table, picking up one of Sarah's discarded chips and swiping it across Matthew's plate before devouring it.  
"Fuck off, Strike!" Matthew hissed as he saw the intimidating hulk of his wife's partner sit opposite him.  
"Not so easy," Strike retorted, looking Matthew directly in the eye. "You see, I know this isn't the first of these little lunchtime meetings...and I also know that Robin doesn't know anything about them as yet.......so if you want it to stay that way I suggest you let me stay around long enough for you to listen."  
Matthew sighed and took a swig from his glass of overpriced red wine.  
"Say what you want to say and piss off will you......Robin won't believe a word of this...she suspected something once before when she thought she'd smelled Sarah's perfume on me....I told her it was off another jacket on the coat rack at work; she believes anything I say....she'd wrapped around my finger! why the fuck would she believe you....you sacked her!"  
Strike fought every fibre in his body that ached to pick the little puny fucker up and repeatedly punch his face in; "Listen you prick, the reason you are not drinking that through a straw is because I would NEVER hurt Robin, but if you don't tell her what is going on, and the fact that you are clearly cheating on her with that woman I will not be held responsible for my actions!" he growled. "Oh, big threat! It's like fighting a fucking Dalek, all I need to do is run fast and you're fucked, Hopalong," Matthew smirked, smugly.

Strike swallowed hard and inhaled slowly, focussing his anger.  
"Belittle me as much as you want, call me names, ridicule my leg, whatever you like; BUT, if you don't tell Robin the truth I'll show her these," and he handed over a brown envelope of images showing Matthew and Sarah in various meetings.   
Matthew shook his head and shrugged, "I'll tell her we were just catching up, she'll be fine with it.....she's MY wife!" he grinned at Strike.  
Strike silently held up an image on his mobile phone showing Sarah and Matthew inside a hotel room...Matthew was clearly having sex with Sarah. He snatched the phone away as Matthew angrily grabbed for it.  
"How the fuck did you get that?" Matthew panted.  
Strike pressed his lips into a thin line, "If I tell her that Shanker got me some info, trust me....she'll believe it.....and if I give him YOUR details, trust me.....you'll be sorry," he snarled.  
Matthew looked uncomfortable now and a thin layer of sweat was forming on his forehead.  
"Do you know what happens to the poker player who realises he has the shitty hand?" Strike stated, with an unnerving level of calmness, "He folds!" he whispered.  
Matthew breathed in and out haphazardly, his eyes twitching around the room. He was angry at being discovered, angry that it was Strike who had found the information and also shit scared that Strike had not yet shared this information with Robin...what the fuck was he going to do? He nevertheless tried to remain calm,  
"But I'm holding a decent hand, Strike...and you know that!" he grinned, taking another swig of wine, although his hand shook on the glass.  
Strike leaned over the table, "Nah.....I reckon the most you have is a pair.......you've definitely got a pair of balls for thinking you can fob Robin off with your bullshit!" he stated, mockingly.  
Matthew visibly bristled.  
"And I reckon I might just have a full house.....aces over queens!" Strike added, before standing up, "Fuck off, and leave her Matthew, 'cos I am telling you, I am all in with this, " he sniffed, waving the phone as he left the restaurant.  
Sarah returned and regarded Matthew a few moments later. It was clear he was rattled,  
"What's the matter with you?" she asked, tickling his hand in a vague attempt at sexuality.  
Matthew shook his head slowly, "I'm out!" was all he said.


End file.
